


yet to be born

by backpedaled



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Other, Trans Keith (Voltron), fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backpedaled/pseuds/backpedaled
Summary: Keith comes out. Lance loves him anyway.





	yet to be born

**Author's Note:**

> started as a vent, but i got over it quickly. this is for anyone who feels the same.  
i wish we could all have partners like lance. x

How does one tell the person they love they aren’t happy how they are? That it has nothing to do with them, and yet they’re the most important part? For Keith, it was a tumble of words.

Lance was as perceptive as ever. “Hey, you doing alright?” he pulled at Keith’s _(He’d finally found the perfect name!)_ sleeve, and Keith knew what the next word to come out that mouth would be. “Kri--”

“It’s--” he blurted, a bit louder than he wanted but desperate to stop Lance from continuing. Lance snapped his mouth shut, eyes wide and waiting. He had to say something, but what?

“Yeah?” Lance coaxed, after a moment. He let go of Keith’s sleeve and slid his hand up his arm pulling him closer at the elbow, and wrapping an arm around his waist. “What is it, babe?” Keith let his gaze fall, unable to keep the eye contact and opted to rest his head on Lance’s chest instead. He squeezed his eyes shut. His fist mimicked the motion and clung to Lance’s jacket. Lance began rubbing at the small of his back in an effort to help keep him calm.

“It’s Keith,” he whispered. Lance froze.

“Huh?” Lance began to pull back so he could look Keith in the face but Keith pulled away completely, still unable to face him.

Keith stared off at nothing, Lance’s gaze burning into his cheeks. He took a breath, “Keith, I want to be called Keith.” This time it was audible. Not yet confident, but he was working on it. “I’m sorry Lance, but I can’t be your girlfriend anymore.”

Lance was quiet. Keith took a peek through his bangs, not knowing what he hoped to see. Lance’s expression was earnest and his gaze kept shifting, searching. “Are you--” Lance started, weakly. He cleared his throat. “Are you breaking up with me?”

_What_\-- “No, I--. I don’t--” Keith’s voice began to waver. “I don’t want to but--” he let out a shuddering breath.

“Kri--” Lance cut himself off, his eyes squeezed shut in an effort to center himself. “_Keith_. You have to tell me what’s wrong.” Keith’s eyes snapped up to meet Lance’s. And everything began to spill.

Lance, bless him, listened with every fiber in his body. When Keith had finally finished, Lance took a deep breath, his mind still processing. “How long have you been dealing with this?”

When Keith dropped his gaze, Lance took a step closer to grab Keith’s cheeks in his hands. He pressed their foreheads together and Keith watched his eyelashes flutter, weighted with tears. “I’m so happy you told me.” A sniffle, and a watery laugh. “We’re going to be such cute boyfriends.”

A pent up sob escaped Keith’s lips as Lance pulled him in for a tight hug. When they separated, Lance asked the first question he had of many. “Are you going to cut your hair?” Keith shook his head as Lance ran his fingers through the long dark strands. “Good, I would have been sad to see the mullet go.”

“I do _not_ have a mullet!” Keith squawked, earning a snort from Lance. They’d be ok.

“We should totally go shopping for new clothes!”

Keith only had the best boyfriend in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from against me! - true trans soul rebel  
i'm hyperactive on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_backpedaled) if ya wanna chat.


End file.
